User talk:Seireitou
Archive of Messages: *I Expanding the End War page Hey Seireitou. I was wondering. Do u need help expanding some of the battles on that page. I could edit some of them and make them much more detailed if you would like. JaiMac28 06:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Okay I could do it except I'm guessing your the only one who can edit that page since I can't edit it. Is there anyway to give me permission to edit? JaiMac28 01:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Possibly That idea about Yeshua aint a bad idea but i would need to think of powers for Adelio to have that would make him a worthy brother. Though since Yeshua is the Soul King it would prove his jealousy factor for his bro being the king and he isnt. Hmmmmm this might be a good idea afterall. Blackemo 19:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yea wait till I finish this next chapter, btw clean up your talk page its getting long. Blackemo 19:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Vizard Hey sei. i'm gonna need some info be fore i make my character if your not to busy. 1. Who is going to invite him to the vizards? i highly doubt someone would just "accidently" find their hideout and that they would be kind enough to let him join. 2. How does one go about learning Taekyyon (hope i spelt that right)/who will train him? 3. Should he be part of the chess thing or the order. Which group/rank is he?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) It helps alot. also, you know what isnt on this wiki at all? a character with unique powers like orihime or chad. although, if someone did make someone like that they would probably god-mod.....sigh.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) not just that, if the soul king and prince have all of these "crazy" powers, then why are the gotei 13 so concerned about aizen invading. not only does he have a bodyguard unit of like 20 former specialy selected captians, he has amazing god-like powers himself. make sense?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i suppose....do you like chads powers? i like his left arm. you know the one thats called the left arm.....of the devil.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) i have to say i like vizards more than arrancar. though im still tryin to come up with a name for mine.....and a zanpakuto..and a mask....cough.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) well i just thought of a zanpakuto =D--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) you read my articles? ive only made like 3 characters.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) well....gee uuuuh...thanks....=D.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well who should introduce him to the vizards? im writing his history now. also i wrote thank you for the compliment about my articles but i did the thing with the back button again.sorry.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) where do you get your translations?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kk thx--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Jae sorry for bothering you again. but how should jae recruit him? like does he just find him and invite him or something?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) eh nvm ill just say that he "was later recruited by Jae Ahitiko and went on to learn the ways of the vizard.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) kk well ill save what i have done so far of my character and let you take a look. Btw i've decided that his zanpakuto is going to be a constant release yo-yo--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What did you think of the answer talker ability?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i know. But if he cant see an attack he cant dodge it. there are also some attacks that he cant probably dodge. not just that he needs complete concentration when using it meaning that any wounds or distraction would make it very hard for him to use. its abilities would also be limited against a large number of enemies, because it is impossible for him to look in several directions at once.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) almost done im on bankai.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) nvm i just hit back.....again.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You have no idea. im back to where i saved to show you.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) yeah i gtg too. gnight dude. ill have the character finished by tomorrow--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 07:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) DONE!!! Char's done! I'm So Happy!Koushou Takerami--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 23:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ty, and what was the name of the chess thing so i can insert him. Also you said that you would decide his rank after you read his page?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok fine with me. do with him as you please.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) So what is this for? the second end war? whose group are you going to put him in?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry if im being annoying. im just excited--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Role Play Hey man could i have one of my characters fight one of yours? I really like your characters they are all really detailed and ive allways wanted to do a roleplay. you seem to be the man to go to for this, as ive seen you are in many already. If you dont wanna thats ok too. Ive never been in a roleplay though, so dont expect a fluently typed and quick response. Also i would prefer that if we did have a roleplay that you not use seiretou, though if you want to its okay. Sei would slaughter any character that i have created with both hands tied behind his back lol. This is only a request and i will not be disapointed if you decline.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 03:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Jae Akihito versus Koushou Takerami? Though i noticed that it seems like he does not have an inner hollow. I'll disable his answer talker ability as well, seeing as its pretty cheap for a roleplay.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 17:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Be my guest. Hate to rush you though. I have to make some minor edits to Kou too. Like where his cero is fired from and other minor things like that.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 17:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, if you don't feel like making a bankai for jae (i wouldnt) Koushou can fight a character of your choosing, with the answer talker ability on or off. It dosnt matter.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 18:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Omg im so nervous. Idk if youll get this in time but like i said before im not very experienced in roleplay so could you please make the first move? Also, are there any rules that i should be aware of? I hate being a noob.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 18:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm supposed to try to win right? Also, can you fly in Reiji Maigo? In the human world, shinigami can move freely in the air but in the spirit world they must have special instruments to do so. Where does Reiji Maigo stand? Also, do all vizards have access to the reiji maigo at will, or just seiretou? I happen to ask a lot of questions to fully grasp the concept of other peoples creations. Sorry if this annoys you.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 22:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well Thanks for trying to comfort me but this is just something i need to do on my own. Blackemo 22:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Your turn am i supposed to message you every time its your turn? That would really fill up your talk page.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 18:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ah ok thx for the explanation.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 19:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Please inform me if I am doing anything wrong.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 21:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Its ummm...your turn.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 02:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hope your not mad Hope your not mad but King invited me to an RP too. I can do yours and his at the same time though. Sorry.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 01:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) It's fine i understand. Things to do, people to see. I have to say this is pretty fun though. It's like a moving book.=D--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 01:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ideas I have some ideas for the reiji maigo. seeing that there are 120 zones and that you have only thought of 16. I have some ideas plz tell me what you think. A cloud that you can stand on. a moon like envionment. an area similar to the valley of the end. a tall mountain. a bamboo forest. a valley. a polar ice cap. an ocean. a hedge maze that repares itself and moves around. a land where it never stops raining. a tunnel with universal gravity so that you can walk on the ceiling floor and walls. An asteroid belt. A desert. It is lacking many things, in my opinion anyway. plz respond--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 05:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Your move its your move if your not to busy dude.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 17:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Then plz finish that.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 17:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey to goodbye Ummm do you know how to delete pages.....yeah cause I don’t. Nanohano 19:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Draviz Just wondering but could I create a Draviz for your Chapters in Bleach: Otrosendero--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 23:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I was wondering If I could make a 4 or 5 so it doesn't have to be too strong or to weak.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 00:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I understand where you're coming from, I'll make #7 is that okay--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 00:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Before we fight... ...I was wondering, you know Yeshua, well, his background sorta mixes with what I wrote a loooong time ago, and since Ten Tailed Fox won't answer my messages, I was hoping that you could ask him what be goin' on? PsykoReaper 19:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) The RPG I'll start after I finish with Echo Uchiha and I's RPG Battle... PsykoReaper 01:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) THE MOTHER OF ALL WARS HAVE BEGUN!!! Let the RPG Battle comence, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PsykoReaper 02:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) O_O I hope u didn't forget about me, like Ten Tailed Fox did with our RPG Battle... PsykoReaper 23:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) My Character Hi, is there a possibility for my character, Suzuka Shihōin, to appear in any of your arcs. Please reply... Thanks, Cuarta espada 10:01, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Alright Back from my trip, ready to begin when you are. Echo Uchiha 15:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well..... that is wierd.....*-* Hey Serie would you ever like to have an RP?--Nanohano 23:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ……Your kidding……Your Seireitou!!!! You’re the highest ranked Admin just under Emo. Your characters are awesome And I would humble myself to fight with you.--Nanohano 02:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) R.H.O.A, Season premier Tonight!! (Dot Dot Dot)…..Well crap I don’t know, but I want you to fight Sogeio Kina, you can pick who he fights.--Nanohano 02:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well I would like to fight Seireitou Kawahiru, but……I don’t know if Sogeio can keep up with him. I mean when I was making my article first when I came to this wiki, I saw the prototype Seireitou, and he scared me (Freaking Strong!!). But yea I think it will work. what do you think?--Nanohano 02:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don’t know do you think with Sogeio’s level he can take on Serieitou??--Nanohano 02:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmmmm No… for the time being, just because I want to test run Sogeio, I will make him strong enough to fight you.--Nanohano 02:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No…… Can you go first. I’m a little nervous to start a fight with you so………Please.--Nanohano 02:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No….. He’s just going to be stronger when I fight you, I can fix him afterwards. But I just want to get it going tonight.--Nanohano 03:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well I have to go So we can pick this up in the morning, Goodnight..--Nanohano 03:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse me young man. Young man….Are we ever going to start our ….whatever fight?--Nanohano 18:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ko Sagi Sagi On second thought if it takes this long never mind on the Rp.--Nanohano 21:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I have my SRA to do so I will be kind of busy until school starts..--Nanohano 01:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) A small Favor........................ Right your making arcs????? can you add the character im making his name is Death. Thank you! --Ddeath65 00:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) One more thing hehehehheehhehe......................... How to add those chibi characters in a page????? TY!! Harigato!!!! Otrosendero Hey Sei, if you don't mind me asking, when are you gonna make another chapter for Otrosendero? It's been like forever since you've made that one with Amaririsu. Im not trying to rush you or anything. Just asking.--Watchamacalit=D 03:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I'm looking foward to it. Though i think i may be the only actually following it -_- Well I'll read it then. And, if you want it, I'll give you my opinion.--Watchamacalit=D 03:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) well i think i already idolize you.................. sigh i wish i can do characters as much as you do. I only got ideas but you are awesome hehehehehhehehehe Shakugan no Shana Um, I would like to ask if you happen to know the anime Shakugan no Shana, because i noticed that some of your articles, namely the Reiji Maigo, Yohan, and Alastor are names from the said anime. Just asking.. Cuarta espada 12:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Action Even though im new................ i really wanna see some action!!!!!! lol --Ddeath65 13:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC)ddeath65 Allo Moto! I see in your page, Bleach Otrosendero - Yūyake no Sōzōshin, that there will be an arc on Hell. Since I be the main dude on the demonic s@#t, I would like to be part of it when it happens, mainly becuz I like 2 b part of tings. PsykoReaper 09:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) That's Fine I have been quite busy, but it's good to know you didn't forget. Testing Test for somethin --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 07:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Gotei 13 (SCA) Hey Seireitou, I hate to snitch, but somebody replaced Zukia Tojiro with some guy they made in the SCA Captains. Should we do something?--Watchamacalit=D 03:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.--Watchamacalit=D 04:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ten-Tailed Fox's Silence! Hello Seireitou, I need your help. Ten Tailed will NOT answer me and it is, and pardon my french, PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF!!!!!!!! I need you to talk to him WHY he is not contacting me, because he talks to you, he is your friend, but I don't know why he is being so mean to me! I mean, he has time to talk to everyone else, WHY NOT ME!? PsykoReaper 18:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Temakaki's existance You say she was the Demon of Lust before Lilith, I can acdept that, but she is not demon, which kinda confuses me, please explain... Also, I liked what you did with Haruki, very much like Lucifer to do that... PsykoReaper 21:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Seireitou, if you have time, could we talk? I kinda wanted to get a character integrated into the Order of The Vizards/Be a Xiaochu, etc. (darn my computer and it's keyboard.) Ryūketsu Namida 18:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you still here? I finished up my character. Finding some good pics now. Ryūketsu Namida 01:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm just busy. Do the Xiaochu have 2 Zanpakuto, or only if they've reached Ukiyo and Shikyo stages? Because I designed Sakura so she'd keep her scythe and her Zanpakuto hidden by reishi. Ryūketsu Namida 03:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The Nightmares I would like to say that I created the section of the Nightmares. I might have been unregistered at the time of posting or not, I'm not sure. But in any case, I am looking forward to you guys checking out my stuff. I have had this stuff in random documents on my computer but I never really got the chance to do much with them. Hello, I'm PixelSith64. I have a question that I was wondering if you could answer. Do you have a specific site that you use to get names for your Zanpakuto and other creations using words from other languages? I've been struggling with this having to use Google and a variety of different sites. Also, what do you think makes a series a success (as in fanfiction and rps, not tv shows or the like). I'd like to hear back from you with your opinion. PixelSith64 22:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) * What about my character's Zanpakuto Spirit? I wanna be involved :/* Ryūketsu Namida 22:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hallo : Hey Seireitou. Was wondering 1. if my character (Sakura) could become a Shinkumyo later on, 2. If I could have a captain on your Gotei 13 (8,9, or 7 Division). name would be Rikiya Fujimura. and 3. To help me come up with an idea of Rikiya's Zanpakuto. lol.Ryūketsu Namida 19:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :: What happened? My computer crashed and so I got it fixed, and the 7th Division Captain's different... am I no longer involved? :/ Ryūketsu Namida 03:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::: Still no answer Ryūketsu Namida 19:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Link http://lasnochesapw.chatango.com/ Yah ... It was a crazy summer plus I'm in the midst of making another wiki (I'm having a crazy hard time with the info boxes). Now that summers over though hopefully I'll be a more semi-regular user (probably just add new chapters to my stories, characters etc and a few post every now-and-then). Thank you for taking notice of me! ^w^ PS YAY!!!!!!!!!! Amaririsu is involved in something other than my own stories! Thank You LOTS for that! b^v^o -- Haruko-chan o^-^o05:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering I've been looking at your Zanpakuto spirits, how do you create that box under Naviagations. I see it alot, but I have no idea how to make it an edit it.--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace 22:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Help on Character bio As the subject states i need help with my character, Momo Gama. First I need help with the picture, the side profile, and all the sub headings on the page. Ex: Appearences, history, and all the other stuff. P.S.-I want to try 2 make it look like this: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Kurosaki But customed --Fbqsonicx 01:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Fbqsonicx Wondering... If: 1. Rikiya could remain a lieutenant in your stories, and you have complete control over him. (try not to make him die before he unleashes his Bankai...) 2. Sayuri Sakura's past story + Zanpakuto Spirit will get featured soon 3. If I could at least say hello... 4. If there is still space (unlikely), make Rikiya a captain. Ryūketsu Namida 22:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) If I had lost You know Seire I never did have that Rp with you..--Nanohano 19:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Suneku When you said we had 2 ask 2 be a member of suneku, we really have 2 like ask and the talk page. If so, Can i be a member of suneku? and is there a way to kinda P.M. someone P.s. can you help me find a way to make my own avatar? I have one for my other characters but i want to learn how to make one for here. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE AND THAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK YYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU --Fbqsonicx 01:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Fbqsonicx Cinco Cuerpos You see, I got to thinking one, late night, and I thought about the espada.... then I thought "Hmm, what if we got away from the whole "Espada" thing? Ya know, make them just Vasto Lordes! Sheesh!" Well, my point is, I had an idea for a new group of villains - the Cinco Cuerpos (Sinko Kuerposu). They have 5 members + the leader, who is himself is an Arrancar. They rebuilt Hueco Mundo 2 years after the SCA war, and renamed it "Noches Esfera", or Night Sphere. Here are the members: * Leader: Asura Mazda * Primera Cuerpo: Mathra Spenta * Segunda Cuerpo: Spenta Mainyu * Tercero Cuerpo: Aredvi Anahita (girl; ironic as well) * Cuatra Cuerpo: Arasho Kereti * Quinto Cuerpo: Amesha Vairya (girl; ironic that it's Quinto) Hopefully, after and if you approve it, we can talk about Ressurections, etc. BTW, The leader was a Vasto Lorde who had reached another level of power, and called himself a Vasto Lorde: Segunda Etapa and was beyond normal power of a regular Vasto Lorde. When he was able to undergo a new way of Arrancarization, his body split into 5 halves. He is capable of Cuatra Etapa. Ryūketsu Namida 03:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Been 2 days since I posted this.... you O.K? Normally, reply there would be here by now. Ryūketsu Namida 04:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::: Ok, I know something's wrong when it's been 6 days since I posted this and no reply. I need a response so I can start building character pages, etc. Ryūketsu Namida 13:14, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::.... Wow. Dude, it's been a month. Taking a long break, I guess. Anyways, about the above, I'm still waiting to see if you are interested in helping. Also, I'm creating an extremely overpowered character, "Muramasa" Amakura Takura. Don't get mad if I end up using some of your ideas, like the Ukiyo & Shikyo Zanpakutō. Ryūketsu Namida 22:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Nah, he isn't "K.O." material. However, he is extremely overpowered, to an extent where the Soul King would have a bit of trouble defeating him. But nah, he isn't "One strike of his Zanpakutō on an opponent would split him in half and destroy whatever's in front of him. But yeah, he is extremely powerful. And about the Cuerpos, they're supposed to resemble the Espada in every way. Asura's like the Ulquiorra of the group. And alright, I'll change Seikyo. :And you do Taekwondo too? I do it as well. What Dan (belt) are you? I'm a Black Belt, Godan. Ryūketsu Namida 22:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, same here. And I just need your thoughts and ideas. Ryūketsu Namida 22:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) y'ello heya, I saw your Bleach Otrosendero article, and wanted to know how one joins in. --Psychic Master Kasei 21:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what I can do--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) k--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 22:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) no no no no I told him to say the belt is almost done. I just finished with the darks now i gotta add da lights.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) u finished? the mask?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 17:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *jaw hits the ground* Ok but here's a tip. after u accomplish something major on Microsoft Pain save it. It's what I do to avoid making a mistake I can't undo.--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 17:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) done?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *growls menacingly* Ten says u probably havn't even been doing my mask. Is he telling da truth?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 23:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Avatars Why is it that these people have all these avatars that look like maple story. If anyone knows please edit this and at the bottom tell me how --Fbqsonicx 02:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Fbqsonicx still suneku Dude, I'm still waiting for my answer if i can be a suneku Btw can you help me make 3 vizard masks? a Feminine black and white one,A masculine purple one and amasculine white one --Fbqsonicx 01:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Fbqsonicx Hello i just recently joined this wiki or whatever and i am very impressed with the fanfics that are going on. I recently made an edit to the latest chapter of bleach otrosendero, the one where ryan is supposed to fight Keisaku. I expanded the fight a lil and left it at a poit for someone else to add on. I kinda left it at a cliffhanger. Someone else can finish the fight. I just had to get my two sense in. Of course i wouldnt miind completing the fight for you if you'd like. Seeing how its two of my fav chars in Otrosendero. Muramasa Amakura Takura / Kurayama 'Kensei" Ken'ichi Whoa. Calm down. You caught me as I was trying to revise him. Well, now I actually can't. And ok, yeah, I did, but I'm sorry. If you could restore him, I'll delete everything and start over. Ryūketsu Namida 02:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : And yeah, he's ridiculously overpowered. But, I'm just saying - he's supposed to be incredibly god-mod. Again, sorry for, eh, copying your work. But he is supposed to look like Madara. And some of the things there I truely wrote, like his revolt against Soul Society, & his Zanpakuto. And he is a Shinkūmyō, Sōzōshin, & Xiāochu. Ryūketsu Namida 03:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, I understand how you feel. And I'm truely sorry for copying your character. It's just that your character had basically the powers I was looking for. That's all, really. The rest, I could write myself. Oh, and thank you. PLUS, If I can invent my own abilites, then that is ok, right? Ryūketsu Namida 03:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Muramasa_Amakura_Takura - MUCH, MUCH better, dont you think? Ryūketsu Namida 03:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I request your permission to add Muramasa as a former leader of the Suneku, and to use your character, Seireitou Kawahiru, Yeshua, and any others that I may need in my story arc. Credit will be given. Also, don't get mad if I end up using a picture of Sydonay (Madara), because I designed my character to look like that. Ryūketsu Namida 20:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) why not brother.. I tryed to update my fanon character and someone who comes up and back talks, and calls it trash, do you get banned for that. I was tyring delete the trash comments if you see on the talk page. lad just come to me if you think so..happy holidays btw --"I've spent years waiting for this moment!" 15:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Kamui Awesome doing that, making an enemy for Muramasa. Kamui. I'll remember that name. Oh yes, and I'm making a story that revolves around his assault. I can add you as an owner, and you are free to make chapters, if you'd like, since many of our characters will be involved. Ryūketsu Namida 05:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Muramasa Amakura Takura was deleted again. Oh well. I guess I'll have to see where the future takes us with him. I really believe I should stop doing that, as it's gotten me into a lot of trouble. I was gonna delete the stuff anyways, after seeing that he looked a mess. :: I dont understand, who brought my character back? Anyways, I'm removing the copied items now. Ryūketsu Namida 04:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I brought him back, since I shall allow a revamp under my name as Admin. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'm kinds stuck with Hōiten'un Kurokami. I guess, when it progresses, I'll get some ideas. Ryūketsu Namida 18:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :if you could, could you move Muramasa Amakura Takura to Muramasa Amakura Takura (Bleach Nagareboshi), because I plan to do something soon. Ryūketsu Namida 21:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, nevermind, Move it back, if you can. And made my main character. Ryūketsu Namida 23:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fang This has been bothering me for a while. When you say "Fang-shaped" or "in the shape of a fang" what do you mean? Do you mean a crescent, like Getsuga Tensho, or something else? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, in the similar shape to Ichigo's Getsuga. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) (Getsuga can also mean "Fang" in Japanese) I see. Thanks~ And if that response sounded snobby, I apologize. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh dear.....really? Now Sei there are a multitude of things I wish to discus like how you basically told me I was a sinner and going to rot in hell. but I’ll refrain for the time being, but let me tell you this, Now listen good open your ears and eyes really big!! Your not my friend not an editor I respect and certainly not my equal in anyway.--Nanohano 20:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You attack my beliefs and my faith, an you believe yourself………I don’t know what to call you. But I suppose it doesn’t matter. In my heart I know I’m right and in gods eyes I feel right. I know I’m happy and you…….your just Sei happy or sad. Well ok……Tell you what Sei I’m willing to cool off if your willing to do something for me..--Nanohano 21:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh no I was just kidding but it lets me know what I needed to know. Ok I love you bye bye!!--Nanohano 21:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Kisuke Uruhara It know says Kisuke Uruhara is owned by you and Ten. When i created the article, Darknesslover asked me (although quite oddly) if he can use Kisuke. I agreed and gave it to him. He also put his Property title over it. Not to sound rude or annoying but how did you two gain property over it. --King of Las Noches Talk to Me 21:42, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * Again I am just wondering how this transaction game into existence Alright, I was just wondering because i want to work with my Bleach:Kibarashi storyline. I was gonna ask Darknesslover but would you mind if I used his name and link to his page on a couple of my stories? * Also would u mind giving me a link to the offical chat? --King of Las Noches Talk to Me 22:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I Remember!!!!! Yes I remember what I wanted from you. thumb|250px|Just what is this? --Nanohano 01:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) No I don’t want the picture…….I want information…..like why you uploaded it?--Nanohano 01:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh Really????--Nanohano 01:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) No dear I think its hilarious! I just wanted to know something……and that was it.--Nanohano 01:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Help This Creator5000 I need help with some of the articles I have made please.Creator5000 16:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Barrump Barrump Barrump Barrump Barrump Barrump Can you help? I can’t think of an aspect of life for Barrump Barrump.--Nanohano 01:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Not quite, let me explain. An aspect of life is…..well…..what makes someone want to live. When they wake up in the morning what makes them get out of bed. When their life in hanging in the balance what makes them live. Think less of combat and more of normal life.--Nanohano 01:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I’ve already used family. Theirs a list on my user page. But thanks anyway.--Nanohano 01:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) hello I'd like your options of my two newly edited characters Satoshi Asukai and Mamour Naganaki please. Thank you Thanks I am new with wikia I'm still learning and I when I say in a aritcle like how Souzoushakouin is the Strongest Kido type Zanpakuto that is just if the story of Bleach would be told by me and not is not including other Bleach Fanfiction member rticles.Creator5000 20:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) option I have made some of my characters and zans immune to the power of Sekkisek (spirit reducing stone) and came up with the story of how it is made but is this too stong a power to have?Creator5000 20:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ok True it is a little unfair but any character in bleach may learn the power, I made Sekkiseki in my Bleach Fanfiction the remains of dead sould in the Soul Society when a person have a great hate or dislike for spirits and when they die instead of their bodies of become spirit particles it hardness with the spiritual power to negated spirit energy but if a being of any spirit race thinks good thoughts about Sekkiseki this your powers aren't affected by it. ok True it is a little unfair but any character in bleach may learn the power, I made Sekkiseki in my Bleach Fanfiction the remains of dead sould in the Soul Society when a person have a great hate or dislike for spirits and when they die instead of their bodies of become spirit particles it hardness with the spiritual power to negated spirit energy but if a being of any spirit race thinks good thoughts once about Sekkiseki then your powers aren't affected by it for as long as you live. Seireitou I know I can be annoying and ask the same question but it need your option on this: I made Sekkiseki rock (spirit reducing stone) in my Bleach Fanfiction the remains of dead souls in the Soul Society for when a person had a great hate or dislike for spirits and when they die instead of their bodies of become spirit particles it hardness into a stone with the spiritual power to negated spirit energy but if a being of any spirit race thinks good thoughts evenonce about Sekkiseki then their and their Zanpakuto's powers aren't affected by it for as long as you live and that anyone may learn this techinque but it doesn't increase anything but what I want to know if this makes sense at all and that if it is too powerful for my characters and zanpakutos to have. Creator5000 20:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Main Character I think it's time for me to retire with a main character. Any suggestions for a name? Ryūketsu Namida 05:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, kinda like that. Kagemaru's an awesome name. Believe me, it's hard looking for cool names. And because it's my main character, I wanted it to have a cool name. any suggestions on how to tweak it? It's so overused. Ryūketsu Namida 06:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *Kinda see what you mean. Well, back to internet research, for now, until I find the perfect name....kinda. Ryūketsu Namida 06:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) *Yo, Seireitou-sama, got a name, finally. Takuya Kimura! Ryūketsu Namida 01:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Meh, thanks. Er, kinda need help, with, the character thing. You seem to be a pro at it, seeing how Seireitou Kawahiru is so organized, detailed, and neat. Ryūketsu Namida 02:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Was wondering, once my character's done, we could RP? Ryūketsu Namida 02:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Kawahiru-san! I made a new Kuchiki. I thinks u'll like this one. If not tell me what should be added, taken away etc.--A Happy Smile 08:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Kawahiru-sama, Kawahiru-taichou whatever you prefer. BTW I am watching you and Ten as u talk -.- Aha is always watching --A Happy Smile 08:35, January 23, 2010 (UTC) btw I'd appreciate it if you'd judge her and RP against her when she is complete. Arigatou -A Happy Smile 08:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) alright Kawhairu-sama. I won't disappoint. --A Happy Smile 08:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) and please stop posting means stuff about me on the chat, especially when I can't say anything about it. It's not nice.--A Happy Smile 08:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Kawahiru-san, it's done. You can judge her now--A Happy Smile 19:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Kawahiru-san, check out Ryuiki's first RP. http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/26-210-1 --A Happy Smile 07:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) here http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Merging_Technique --A Happy Smile 00:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Article review I need an article I created reviewed for God Modding Federico Machu.Creator5000 01:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Review * Heyo, Seireitou-sama, was wondering of you'd be willing to fight Takuya Kimura once he is finished, and if you could also review him after I finish up with him. Ryūketsu Namida 21:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) * You know, I dont see why you couldnt just remove the Zanpakutō section, because everything else was written by me. Ryūketsu Namida 22:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin? I apologize for bothering you but my article Souzoushakouin is better now but some other users are tell me it is lacking can you tell me what it needs to be better now i may have the names mixed up but I thought you as an admin could help in this matter.Creator5000 23:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me Excuse me I know your mostly likely busy but if your free I need spelling and grammer checking on a quick article I just finished Konippin '''and to see if it is good idea.Creator5000 23:19, January 30, 2010 (UTC) help hello seireitou i am in need of your help u see i had created a character and actually gave it the name character creation but i meant to name it Ryuusei "Sora Nagareboshi" Tenkoutei so i was wondering if you could tell me how to redirect the link and if you could work my character in to any future story arc thank you http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rei_sora-sama11 Help Please I sent this message to Ten Tails though I don't know if he got it so I am sending it to you another admin. Sorry I was told you are an admin and if you are I need help. The user Saimaroimaru will not stop messing with me about my articles such as Souzoushakouin in the past and the one I just deleted myself that I made Naoko Kyassuru even when I don't ask for options on my articles. This my not be Harassment what his/she is doing but now I'm about to deleted my user account because of this along with all the articles I have made so if you have any thoughts or to how I can make my articles exclusive to just me that would be great anyways I need help I feel like I'm being bullied.Creator5000 03:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ignore last message Ignore the last message sent by me this matter as been fixed sorry for bothering you.Creator5000 04:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Help Please I cannot think of a zanpakuto for my article Naoko Kyassuru have an ideas?Creator5000 20:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Review Do I need to know if my article'' Konippin'' needs the overpowering template on it this article explains why most of my charatcers have limitless or unlimited spirit energy that is immuned to the affect of sekkiseki and it explains the pros and cons of this article.Creator5000 21:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Option Thanks I might but I thought if I let other users use it it might limit god modding so should I let other users use it?Creator5000 21:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Asking for a favor I wanted to ask you if you could help me with Takuya Kimura. I'm trying to avoid doing what I did before, but it's kinda hard, seeing that Seireitou Kawahiru's ideas kinda match mine (the Fourth World - That World) and Ryan's bankai ability was also one of my ideas for his special ability. Ryūketsu Namida 00:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I will use that, thanks Seireitou-sama. Ryūketsu Namida 00:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Takuya Kimura you must say, MUCH better then before. I apologize for ripping off your character, Kamui. I need to aplolgize to Ten, as well. Ryūketsu Namida 00:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Congratz on becoming head administrator. Ryūketsu Namida 19:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Muramasa Amakura Takura? I understand. Takuya Kimura? Also, I know. I really need to lessen his Shikai special, it holds more info then his bankai special. Ryūketsu Namida 19:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :/ What would I have to do in order to make takuya less...eh, GMod? I removed zanpakuto Souls, because I believed it made no sense. Ryūketsu Namida 19:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Removed some unneeded stuff from his page. Still need to remove more. Plus, is it just his Zanpakut1o that's op'd? Ryūketsu Namida 19:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I may add that back in the future. However, for the time being, i removed Zanpakuto souls from his page. Admin Review Someone told me the character I made '''Ambrosio Matro is God Modding even more than some of my overpowered articles''' Naoko Kyassuru''' and Federico Machu well I need an admins review this matter please.Creator5000 23:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Character Use I was thinking since you are an admin on Bleach Fanfiction I wondering if you would like to use some of my characters in your story arcs like Naoko Kyassuru '''or '''Federico Machu well in short is there thing you can you use them in?Creator5000 19:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Seireitou Ok just I was told by other users that my ideas would be better if I or an admin would put them to use what I mean alot of my articles like Satoshi Asukai, Souzoushakoiun, Federico Machu and Naoko Kyassuru are too strong and need opponents that can fight them and even beat them..Creator5000 20:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC)